Ready, Set, Tomato!
by imagination2805
Summary: Who would win a Tomato eating contest Spain or Romano? And how would that end with them going on a date together? Hints of USUK, PrusAus and GerIta :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo.**

**The Awesome 'Nansij' helped me write this story, and this is our first Fanfic so please be nice to us, and we'll give you a cookie. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**We sadly don't own Hetalia! ;_;**

********START STORY*********

It was a warm sunny day in Spain. Today was a special day. Today was the day a tomato eating contest was being held. Millions of people had come to participate in this special contest. But only four participants were left, an Italian, a Spaniard, a Prussian, and an American.

They had all eaten 50 tomatoes each, when the Prussian spoke up, "The awesome me… Gilbert… can't eat anymore." And with that he fell face first into his basket of tomatoes. The crowd then saw a dark haired man (Austria) stride over to the tomato covered Gilbert, pulling him away whilst grumbling,

"You Idiot! Why did you sign up for this stupid contest in the first place? Idiot. Seriously, what did you expect? Moron."

"I know you totally love the awesome me." Gilbert smirked. The man fell silent and mumbled something unhearable. When the guys were far away everybody turned back to the eating contest. The participants began eating tomatoes again. They had eaten 55 tomatoes each, when the American stood up and declared,

"I can't eat anymore vegetables, Arthur, take me to McDonalds!" A blond haired man walked to the front of the crowd and shouted,

"You bloody twat, I'm not paying for your lunch again!"

"If I pay will, you come with me?" The American begged using his puppy eyes, "pleeeeeeeease?"

The blond haired man's eyes widened and he stuttered a quiet, "Y-Y-Yes…"

The American smiled and jumped over the table to hug his British "friend", whose cheeks turned slightly pink at the action. "Dude, I totally love you! ^_^" Now the British man's face was completely red, and he walked away stiffly with the American still hanging on him.

"Bastards! I am trying to win here. STOP INTERUPTING!" The Italian shouted with a red face whilst standing.

"Aww~ your face looks just like a tomato~" The Spaniard cooed, whilst poking his red cheeks.

"W-w-w-what? What the fuck are you talking about?" He pulled away from the Spaniard and sat down, "c-can we just get on with this shitty contest?"

"Sure~" The Spaniard smiled. And so the tomato eating continued.

A few hours later… (Time Skip)

It was starting to get dark, the majority of the people watching had gone home, and they were running out of tomatoes. The judge walked over to the boys and asked, "Are any of you planning on stopping soon?"

"No~" "Nope…" They both answered.

The judge then looked away for a few seconds before turning to face them again. "I'm sorry, but I have to end this contest now… were running out of tomatoes and time."

"WHAT THE HELL?! How can a tomato eating contest run out of fucking tomatoes?" The Italian shouted.

"Because you've eaten them? Anyway, you both have won first place~, and you get a prize." The judge said happily.

"And what is the fucking prize?!"

"It's a dinner for two. ^^ At the famous restaurant 'Pasta4u' what could be better?" the judge sighed and gave the Italian the gift card.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

**If you want more of this awesome story, then Review! :D Pretty Please :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo again!**

**Sorry for taking so long we've had to find a day where both me and 'nansij' could write :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, we appreciate it very much! Everytime we see a review/follow its like we're flying, and can't come down! So we panic, fall and break our neaks. But please keep on the reviewing 'cause we have a lot of damn neaks! :3**

*********START STORY**********

"WHAAAAAT?!"

The Italian started rambling about how unfair that was, and how he didn't want to go on a date with that smiling bastard. _A date? _His face heated up, at the thought of going on a date with the Spaniard. He was caught up in his ramblings, so he didn't even notice that his mobile was taken. After about 5 minutes of the Italians cursing and blabbering, he finally stopped. He then turned around to see, that the Spanish bastard was holding his mobile.

"What the fuck are you doing with my phone?!" The Italian stepped forward, and snatched his mobile out of the Spaniards hands. He then saw a certain Spaniards number on his screen.

"I was just putting my number in your phone," the Spaniard answered, "and by the way I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but you can call me Antonio.. or Toni, I don't really care~"

The Italian stood there for a minute, slightly confused, and then mumbled, "Lovino..."

Antonio, who didn't quite understand, then said "I'm sorry, what?"

"M-my name you bastard! I-i'm called Lovino" he said, he was clearly embarrassed.

"Lovi~ What a cute name!" Antonio almost sang.

"My name is not Lovi, you basted! It's Lovino."

"Sure sure~ text me so we can find out when we can go on our date." Antonio said with a wink. He then walked away, leaving Lovino with his jaw hanging.

"I-I-I wha-what?! Oh for fucks sake..." Lovino then walked over to his car, threw the door open, jumped in, and drove home.

_(Now there is a time skip 'cause we can't be bothered to write about how it is to drive home with Lovino. Even though it could be interesting ;))_

"Fratello you're home!" Feliciano, Lovino's very energetic brother, shouted whilst glomping Lovino.

"G-get… o-off... m-me! Can't... Breathe!" Lovino rasped.

"Sorry~" Feliciano let go of Lovino, "I've made pasta~ would you like some?" Feliciano walked in to the kitchen, as Lovino followed.

"Sure." Lovino sat down at the dining table.

"How did the tomato eating contest go?" Feliciano started stirring his pasta.

"hrrgh… I have to share the prize with a stupid Spaniard."

Lovino retold what had happened that day, while Feliciano made his pasta. When the pasta was finally done, Feliciano split it in half and put it on two plates. He took them over to the table, and sat down in front of Lovino.

Feliciano then spoke. "Are you going to call Antonio then?"

Lovino's cheeks became slightly pink at the thought of the Spaniard, "no"

"Why not?!" Feliciano looked surprised.

After 15 minutes of "discussion" Feliciano had somehow made his brother promise to call Antonio.

Lovino then stomped in to his room and slammed the door, "my stupid brother has to stick his nose into all of my personal business. I don't stick my nose into _his _business, even if it is with that potato loving bastard." He fell onto his bed and glanced at his phone_. I could call him. What's the worst thing that could happen? It's just a free meal. Damn it. I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna call him! _

Lovino picked his phone up, and found Antonio's number. He pressed 'call', and could hear the phone dialing. Then he heard a familiar voice saying "Hola~"

Lovino froze.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**

**Totally a cliffhanger here, now you have to wait~ :P**

**Review pretty please :I**

**Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo!**

**We're back with a new chapter. YAY!**

**And we have made new and better cookies for reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia (sadly)**

*******START STORY********

Lovino froze.

"Hello? Who is it?"

Lovino didn't know what to say, so he just sat there with his mouth hanging open like a fish.

"Lovi~ is that you?"

Lovino's face went tomato red, and he hung up. He then sat there for at least 5 minutes, trying to calm his racing heart. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why does my heart beat so fast whenever I think of that tomato bastard? It makes no sense..._

Lovino was ripped out of his thoughts, by the sound of his phone ringing. He picked up his phone, to see who was calling.

Unknown caller.

He hesitated but decided to answer the phone anyway.

"H-Hello?" Lovino stuttered and held his breath. _Please don't be him._

"Hallo Lovino. Ist your bruder there?"

Lovino recognised his voice immediately. _That damn potato bastard!_

"RING THE HOUSE PHONE YOU BASTARD!" Lovino yelled and hung up.

His mobile then rang again. _That damn potato bastard, can't he just call Feliciano?!_

Lovino grabbed his mobile and shouted, "FOR FUCKS SAKE LUDWIG, WILL YOU JUST STOP CALLING ME? FELICIANO HAS HIS OWN PHONE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CALL ME?!"

"Lovi~ it was you who called me. Who's Ludwig? And who's Feliciano? This is very confusing." Antonio seemed happy even though Lovino had just screamed down the phone.

Lovino was speechless. _Oh god! You have to say something cool, come on. Must be cool…_

"C-c-ciao" _Smooth Lovino, real smooth. _"Err… Feliciano is my brother and Ludwig is… is…" _I'm gonna barf if I have to say it! "_Hisboyfriend." _Oh god I said it._

"Ohhh~ I get it now. Anyway, why did you call me?"

_Oh shit. Get it over and done with. _

"I was calling because… because I want my half of the prize. Bastard." Lovino was flustered.

"Of Course~ when are you free? What about tonight? Unless you already have plans…"

"One minute, let me check," Lovino put his hand over the speaker and shouted to his brother, "Feliciano, is anything happening today?" Lovino waited for an answer.

"Si~ Ludwig is going to be here for dinner."

_The potato bastard is going to be here?! _

"No I have nothing planed today…" Lovino said to Antonio.

"Great~ I'll pick you up at 5"

Lovino then told him where he lived and ended the phone call. He then proceeded to panic over what to wear and gave up calling for his brother to help.

Le time skip

They were 5 minutes away from the restaurant and Antonio finally decided to start a conversation.

"So… do you like tomatoes~" Antonio glanced at Lovino.

"Why?!" Lovino said.

"Because you look like one." Antonio said and smiled.

"W-w-what? Bastard…" Lovino was the darkest shade of red that you can find.

"We're here~! Finally."

_Oh shit._

**We're pretty good at cliffhangers aren't we? :D**

**So untill next time, review and see ya'll! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo.**

**We've written a new chapter for you guys! so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia or the coconut song**

***********START STORY***********

_Oh shit._

They got out of the car, and walked towards the restaurant.

All of sudden a naked man came running past them, with his arms full of coconuts, whilst singing "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts~"

Antonio quickly covered Lovino's eyes, with his hands. "Francis put some clothes on, please~"

Said man stopped, looked at them, smiled and threw a coconut to them which Antonio caught, whilst singing. "Every ball you throw will make me rich~"

He then ran away. Antonio looked quizzically at the coconut in his hand, whilst Lovino stood there with his mouth hanging open.

_What the fuck just happened? And where does Antonio know that man from?_

Antonio and Lovino were broken out of their trance, when a quiet voice spoke, "Ahhh Antonio have you seen Francis? He's had a bit too much drink again…"

"Hola~ Matthew. Yes we have seen Francis, he gave us this coconut, and he then ran that way." Antonio pointed in said direction.

"Thank you, have a nice evening." Matthew then ran after Francis.

Antonio turned to Lovino and said, "Sorry 'bout that, Francis is an old friend of mine, he can get a little crazy sometimes."

"Errrmm… sure…" Lovino couldn't think of anything to say.

They stood in silence for a while, and then Antonio said "Shall we go inside?"

Lovino nodded and followed Antonio inside.

They waited by a sign which said 'Please wait here, to be seated'. A smiley waitress came over, and asked "can I get you a table?"

"No we'd like to sit on the floor…" Lovino sarcastically answered.

The waitress frowned and Antonio whispered to Lovino "Lovi be nice~"

Antonio then turned to the waitress, and gave her the gift card. Her smile came back, as the showed them to their table. Antonio and Lovino were seated in the corner of the restaurant, at a table near a window. The waitress then gave them a glass of water each, and a bottle of Italian wine. She then left them to look at the menus.

Lovino looked at the menu. _Hmm... what am I going to have?... I wonder what he's going to have… maybe he's thinking about what I'm going to have… or maybe not? Maybe he doesn't like me, because he thinks I'm weird! I wonder if he's gay…_

"Hmm… what are you having Lovi? ~"

_Wait what am I thinking, I don't care if he's gay… or do I?... wait what?!_

Lovino blushed and hid behind his menu. "Err… spaghetti bolognese, what about you?"

"I thought about the same, we could order the couples one and share it~"

_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! asdfghjkl! Calm down Lovino. Breathe in. Breathe out. He probably isn't hungry enough to eat his own, and therefore wants to share… or- NO don't think that!_

"Lovi are you ok?"

_OMG what do I say? Why is he smiling? He has a gorgeous smile…_

"Lovi~ what did you just say?" Antonio was surprized.

_What?! Did I just say that out loud?!_

"Err…I-"

BANG!

**We love cliffhangers, if you haven't noticed. **

** watch?v=QqEmAsUXVJY - The song France is singing xD**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo :D**

**We're back again. YAAAAAAY!**

**Disclaimer:**

**We don't own Hetalia **

***********START STORY*********

BANG!

Antonio and Lovino both turned their heads to see a still naked Francis squished up against the window.

"YOU!" Francis pointed at Antonio, "YOU STOLE MR. COCONUT! HE WAS MY FAVOURITE COCONUT, AND YOU TOOK HIM! YOU ARE PURE EVIL… I HATE YOU!"

Antonio was baffled, he sneaked a peek at the coconut beside him. "But you gave it to me…" He could hear sirens in the background.

"LIES, LIES, LIES! YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME. ;_;" Francis was hitting the window. "He's my only friend!" Francis whispered. The sirens in the background became louder, as the police cars arrived. In a blink of a second there were policemen with guns surrounding the naked man. Francis screamed, "I'M INNOCENT! IT IS HIM YOU NEED TO ARREST… HE KIDNAPPED MR. COCONUT!" Kicking and screaming the French man was dragged into the back of a police car. The waitress then appeared beside Antonio and cheerfully asked what they would like to order. She at that instant disappeared again. Thereupon Antonio turned to Lovino and asked an unimportant question about his brother. _… Did he just ask me about Feliciano? I think he did… then he must have forgotten… THANK YOU GOD! I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!_

Antonio and Lovino sat and talked happily until the waitress came back with a massive plate of spaghetti bolognese. "There you go… call me if you need anything."

Lovino hesitantly picked up his fork and waited for Antonio to do the same.

"Are you not going to eat Lovi~?" Antonio smiled.

"Yes I am… and my name isn't Lovi, you bastard!" Lovino snapped whilst taking a big mouthful of spaghetti.

"I know that, but Lovi sounds cuter… and suits you better~" Antonio was still smiling and Lovino's face turned red. "You look like a tomato again, Lovi~" Antonio laughed and took some food himself. Lovino was embarrassed and kept looking at his shoes, whilst Antonio just gazed at Lovino's cute and red face. Suddenly there was some commotion in the background, as some random guy ran into the shelf full of wine. They stared at the man whilst they ate the spaghetti. They didn't notice their faces inch closer and closer, until it was too late. Lovino's eyes widened as he felt something soft on his lips. He looked up to see Antonio's eyes staring right back at him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just staring into each other's eyes, from the shock. Lovino pulled back and felt his blood rise to his cheeks once more. Antonio smiled, but it faded as he saw Lovino's face.

"Sorry…" Antonio mumbled.

"I-I errr I-I have to go to the bathroom…" Lovino almost ran towards the bathroom.

Lovino stood inside the men's bathroom, looking at his flushed face in the mirror, as his thoughts took over. _WHAT THE HELL! DID I JUST KISS HIM? I did... What is this, a bad romance movie cliché? What do I do now?_ Lovino looked around in the bathroom and spotted a window. _I could escape through that window or I could go back in there and face him, just like the man I am… not!_

_WHAT SHOULD I DO?_

**We will rock you... ahhh joking but we will try to upload the next chapter quickly,**

**As we are getting close to the end of this story *_* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo.**

**So, this our last chapter ;_; We don't want it to end! But please enjoy this last chapter :3**

**Disclaimer: we don't own hetalia**

*********START STORY***********

_WHAT SHOULD I DO?_

_Wait, I am a man! Not some sissy girl like my brother, I should tell him how I feel. But what do I feel. I'm not sure myself…_

His fingertips flew to his lips, as he thought about the kiss. He could still feel Antonio's lips upon his, and then it became clear. _I'M IN LOVE! That means I'm GAY! (dun dun duuun! xD)_

Lovino walked out of the bathroom, very embarrassed at his realisation. _I need to tell him that I love him…_ Lovino looked up from the floor, and scanned the room. He then spotted the table which he and Antonio had been sitting at. _Wait who's that? _Some woman was sitting in Lovino's chair, which had been moved way too close to the Spaniards chair. Lovino watched as the woman put her hand on his thigh. He couldn't watch anymore, so he rushed over to the table, took his jacket and man-purse (Yes he has a man-purse, got a problem?) and ran out the door. He could feel tears slowly running down his cheeks, as he took his phone out of his man-purse and called Feliciano.

"Ciao~"

"…Feli? Can you pick me up please?"

"O-okay I'm on my way..?" Feliciano had never heard his brother speak like that before.

Lovino ended the call, and put the phone back into his man-purse. Just as Antonio came running out of the restaurant.

"Lovi!"

Lovino turned around and saw Antonio running at him.

"Why did you run off like tha-… wait are you crying?"

_No, I can't deal with him right now. Not like this. _Lovino thought as he turned around and ran away from a very confused Spaniard. Lovino found some place to hide, while he waited for his brother to come and pick him up. Not long after a car came, the door opened and Feliciano shouted his brother's name. Lovino ran from his hiding place and jumped into the backseat of the car, to see both Feliciano and the potato bastard. The trip home was long and awkward, as Lovino just sat and stared out of the window. Once they were home, Lovino ran upstairs to his room and locked himself in.

(TIME SKIP!)

One week later Lovino had finally left his room, and was in the kitchen making pizza. Feliciano was once again out with the potato bastard, leaving Lovino to sulk alone. There was a knock on the door, so he went to see who it was. He was stunned as he saw a familiar face.

"Hola Lovi~"

There stood Antonio with a basket full of tomatoes and a big bouquet. Lovino was speechless and stood there with his mouth hanging. _What the hell is he doing here?!_ "I'm sorry for whatever did," Lovino just stood there, "I tried to call you, but you wouldn't answer." Lovino tried to slam the door in Antonio's face, but his foot blocked the door. "Lovi please don't close the door, I'm trying to apologise."

Antonio pushed the door open and gave Lovino the presents. "I really like you, and I don't want to lose you… I don't understand why you ran away from our date."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH THAT BITCH!" Lovino snapped, tears forming in his eyes. Antonio was baffled, and then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"I wouldn't flirt with girls, I'm gay" Antonio smiled.

"Then what the hell were you doing with her?" Lovino was now even more pissed.

"She asked if you were my boyfriend, because she thought we looked cute together," Antonio answered with a smile.

With a red face Lovino walked into the kitchen, leaving Antonio in the doorway. Once Lovino realised Antonio wasn't following him he shouted "Are you coming in or not? And if you are close the door bastard."

Antonio walked in to the kitchen and watched Lovino, as he put the tomatoes in the fridge. After a while Antonio spoke again.

"Lovi… do you think we look cute?" Lovino froze and Antonio took the chance to close the distance between them, his arms slithered around Lovino's waist, and he whispered into Lovino's ear. "I think we would look cute together" Lovino's body froze as he muttered a quiet "I suppose so…" Antonio turned Lovino around, and their faces moved closer and closer until they were just inches from each other. The front door flew open, and Ludwig walked inside. Ludwig froze as he saw the two men in the kitchen, he then stuttered "I-I ehh… forgot my p-pants… I'm just gonna go get them…" He walked into some random room, grabbed his pants, walked back to the others, said a quick goodbye and left. Lovino was pissed… _Dafuck was that potato bastard doing that made him forget his pants?! _Lovino looked up at Antonio and thought; _to hell with it!_ Then he grabbed his T-shirt, and pulled him down to his height. He then closed his eyes and crashed his lips upon Antonio's. They both smiled into the kiss. After a while Lovino pulled away for air.

"I love you, Lovi~" Antonio whispered, he laughed when Lovino's face turned tomato-red.

"I-I love you t-too, bastard…" Lovino said, and their lips met once again. For once Lovino was happy.

*********END STORY*********

**(Everyone starts clap)**

**Thank you eveyone who have supported us through this story, and a special thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed! THANKS!**

**So we hope you all liked this last chapter please review if you did, if we get enough reviews we might start another Hetalia fanfic ;-)**

**See ya'll**

**Luv imagination2805 and nansij**


End file.
